


要怎么做才能和哥哥约会？

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Series: 佐鼬 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Discussion Forum, Incest, M/M, Resurrection
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky
Summary: 第三次忍者大战后第二年，鼬被故人复活，回到了十七岁的样子。复活后选择带着面具隐姓埋名的鼬开始在各国间寻找并打击忍者反叛组织；佐助在外游历时偶遇单独行动的鼬，几经波折后兄弟相认。故事发生在佐助返回木叶村提交情报时，悄悄与鼬在宇智波旧宅生活的最初的日子。佐助（18）鼬（17）属于弟弟的单向暗恋。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, 佐鼬, 鸣樱
Series: 佐鼬 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832431
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 其他的设定：鸣人与小樱的恋爱组合；牺牲在第三次忍者大战的人是日向雏田，宁次还好好地活着；卡卡西还没有继任第六代火影，与鸣人、小樱组成三人小队在木叶四周进行战后善后工作。  
> 鼬的叛忍记录已被消除，在佐助的执意要求，鸣人与和卡卡西的协助下，门炎与小春承认了当年授意宇智波鼬进行暗杀宇智波一族任务的事实，鼬的名声被平反。」
> 
> 首次发布于Lofter 2016年2月-9月间。由于Lofter爆炸，具体日期不可考，遗憾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：已经有很多年没有写日式风格的文章了，可能看起来会有违和感？宇智波骨科真的超级好看的！被虐哭无数次......我没有cp洁癖，请同好的大家来找我玩！同好真的太少啦(泣

**火之国论坛 >>>木叶忍者村>>>情感交流咨询>>>匿名版块**

标题：帮朋友问一下，有没有人追到过自己的大哥啊？  
楼主：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴   
如标题啦，我朋友喜欢上了自己的大哥，现在不知道怎么办才好，大家有没有遇到过这样的事情啊？告白成功率高不高？  
1：  
哎？！自己的大哥？兄控的萝莉吗…  
2：  
看楼主选择的颜文字就知道楼主的内心是惊恐的  
3：  
骨科现场！  
4：  
真的是活的骨科啊，活久见  
5：  
我的朋友就是我自己系列（。  
6：  
成功率啊……我只知道有强(—)妹妹的大哥被打断了腿......  
7：  
楼上233  
换做妹妹的话应该不会有人身安全风险？  
8：  
不不不要是大哥一个没忍住反把妹妹给上了还是会触发断腿END的！  
9：  
总之就都会断腿是吧（。  
10：  
这样一看......大哥好惨呢  
11：  
楼主你先告知一下你朋友的性别年龄和大哥的年龄好吗  
12：  
楼上细思恐极！万一是弟弟呢！  
13：  
啊啊啊啊啊啊这么一说也有可能  
14：  
兄弟骨科嘛www  
可以，这很骨科  
15：  
是弟弟的话会不会触发双双断腿END？  
16：  
噫双双断腿！更惨了啊  
17：  
楼主桑~出来回复一下嘛！  
大家对骨科都超好奇的！！  
18：  
才过了5分钟而已楼主不会被吓跑了吧  
19：  
看楼主昵称就知道一定是吓跑啦  
20：  
也许是被断腿END吓跑了也说不定？？  
21:  
这时候就该问问神奇的海螺啦！  
22：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
喂神奇的海螺走错片场了啊！  
刚刚女朋友来了个电话没看到大家的回复抱歉啦  
我的朋友才不是我！！！！！！我有女朋友的！！！！  
23：  
哇楼主出现了！秀恩爱(—）喔  
24：  
好啦好啦知道你的朋友不是你本人了  
快告诉我们细节嘛ww比如到底是弟弟还是妹wwww  
25：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
是弟弟啦！我的朋友是男的！  
26：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
是相差5岁的兄弟  
27：  
Really？！兄弟？！真是弟弟喔？！！！！  
28：  
麻吉~？！兄弟骨科？！！！这设定听起来好赞的样子  
29：  
真的是弟弟啊！ 吃惊到打翻了书桌上的水杯233  
30：  
楼上还算好的啦，我的平板砸到脸上了超——痛的！  
31：  
↑这是一条有感觉的回复  
32：  
求更多细节啊！兄弟很萌的  
33：  
哇喔是兄弟耶~ 快讲细节啊楼主桑！这个设定会大卖的吧  
34：  
一说是兄弟大家就纷纷激动了起来呢  
35：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
要什么样的细节啊？我对他和大哥的事情也不是特别了解......大概就是很久以前有了超大的误会差点阴阳两隔最近又重新相遇的故事？两个人都绝口不 提当年的事情我也不清楚啊  
我的朋友啊，是那种冰山脸装酷的人！但是又很可靠！交给他的任务绝对圆满完成  
他的大哥，应该很内向？秘密隐藏了很多年......是个为弟弟担心的好大哥！去他们家吃饭的时候把大家都有照顾到，很温柔的人吧？  
大家说到的骨科事件我查了一下！没问题的！兄弟俩的父母已经去世了，不会被家里人打断腿的！  
36：  
重点在没有人能把他俩打断腿吗2333  
37：  
呜哇这么一看有点萌  
温柔哥哥×冷酷弟弟？  
38：  
看起来是超有卖点的相爱相杀的故事啊！这对cp我吃了！  
39：  
隐藏秘密什么的www会有相关剧情展开吗比如解开误会破镜重圆什么的  
40：  
破镜重圆hhhh没有在一起过好吗，弟弟是单相思喔  
41：  
以前的误会没有解开的话很难在一起吧？  
弟弟君最好先和哥哥好好谈谈，把以前的事情都料理清楚才好谈恋爱啊  
42：  
最终的还是向着爱情的大路驶去了吗！哥哥很温柔的话说不定撒个娇就答应 了？  
43：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
我的朋友会撒娇......恶，完全无法想象，太可怕了......  
44：  
目前来看撒娇是攻略哥哥的最好方法啦hhh  
45：  
解开心结之后先示好怎么样？做一些暧昧的动作，至少让哥哥意识到“啊是 不是我想多了”这样的？  
46：  
暧昧攻击嘛www 如果身高合适的话可以壁咚试试喔，还有不经意之间的肢体接触什么的  
47：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
喔喔喔这个好厉害！我去告诉我朋友  
48：  
这么快就去实施了吗~期待期待  
49：  
哥哥的反应会是什么样啊？害羞？无视？  
50：  
假装无视在内心害羞也是说不定呢


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话: 希望有更多的同好来和我玩！

51：  
好好奇朋友会怎么做呀hshs  
究竟会是怎样禁☆忌☆的☆故☆事呢~  
52：  
我更好奇哥哥的反应！温柔系哥哥君的应对模式:1.无视 2. 疑惑 3. 化身攻系男子一举HE！  
53：  
啊啊按照楼主给出的性格来看52楼桑的计划3要流产了...  
54：  
哈哈哈哈哈我也很难想象温柔内敛的哥哥会变身攻系！反差萌不是吗  
55：  
让朋友趁着现在晚饭的时间跟哥哥多一点亲密举动？会一起吃饭的吧？  
56：  
噫我还没有吃上晚饭楼上一说我~好~饿~  
57：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
哟大家晚上好！我和朋友还有女朋友刚刚结束工作！大家的建议我都说给他了，看今晚的发挥吧！  
好饿好想吃拉面——！  
58：  
哇才下班嘛辛苦了楼主桑！和女友去吃拉面让朋友回去陪哥哥了吗233  
59：  
与其说是让他回家发挥不如说是踢走了灯泡www  
60：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
和面瘫脸工作了一天到晚上也要给我和Sa酱留些时间了！反正这家伙早就想翘班回家找大哥了......  
61：  
女友叫Sa酱嘛 听起来超萌的  
62：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
嗯！Sa酱是最可爱的！  
63：  
哈哈哈哈说到女友就滔滔不觉了呢  
女友控楼主  
64：  
啊这么一说...楼主不会也是女孩子吧？？！  
65：  
麻吉！百合吗！  
66：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
不是！！！！！！！！！！  
67：  
哇楼主瞬间打了好多感叹号回复哎  
已经吃上拉面了吗？  
68：  
突然很好奇，朋友家是哥哥做饭？家庭煮夫吗?(喂  
69：  
家庭煮夫什么的牙白wwww  
70：  
感觉被楼上们打开了新世界的大门  
人妻属性(?)  
71:  
这样讲了就好想知道哥哥的长相啊！弟弟君的也想知道！！两个人长得像吗？  
72：  
同一张脸不同性格什么的好棒！  
73：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
拉面超赞的！据说大哥今晚做了鱼，朋友在交班的一瞬间就不见了  
脸的话是一看就能发现是兄弟...但是气场不同！大哥性格很好也很有男子气概！现在是在家休息的状态...人妻哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈完全想不到这个称呼哈哈哈哈那家伙听到了会发飙的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
就这样，大家晚安！明天我会问他情况的！  
74：  
哟早上好呀！  
早晨起来第一件事就是刷这个帖子！  
75：  
我也是~好期待后续啊  
弟弟君的暧昧攻势能否成功呢  
76:  
会撒娇嘛233只对你一个人露出不一样的表情什么的！  
77：  
不重点是先解开心结吧？以前的事情还没解释清楚怎么谈恋爱嘛  
78：  
通灵之术！召唤楼主！  
79：  
仙人楼主吗hhhhhhhhhhh  
80：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
早上好啊大家！今天起晚了点抱歉...  
81：  
楼主桑！！！！骨科攻略怎么样啦！！！！！！！  
82：  
起晚了的补偿就是讲故事喔！快讲后续！  
83：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
呜哇朋友超级黑脸我不想过去  
84：  
只有这种程度吗！男子汉要有勇气！  
85：  
楼主桑加油！你做得到的！  
86：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
不管了我去了！  
87：  
噫20分钟过去了…还活着吗，楼主  
88：  
我现在有点良心不安  
请不要死啊楼主桑！  
89：  
早上好！一上来就是修罗场啊  
90：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
喂我没死啦！  
就问了他一句“鱼好吃吗”差点被杀掉...Sa酱去问那家伙了  
昨晚究竟发生了什么啊？！  
91：  
昨晚究竟发生了什么啊…  
难道被反攻了？  
92：  
辛苦你了，楼主桑  
你会永远活在我们心里的！  
93：  
你对木叶作出的贡献大家会记住的！  
94：  
集体悼念会嘛233 朋友失败了吧  
95：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
都说我没死啦！！！！！  
大致情况是晚上吃饭的时候做了暧昧的动作，洗碗的时候也从后面抱住但是大哥完全没有反应...不要说脸红心跳连停顿都没有...现在有点同情他  
96：  
暧昧的动作？究竟是怎样暧昧的动作啊这种事情不可以一句概过！  
97：  
被抱住了还无视了…不是一般的惨呢，朋友君  
98：  
还有希望吗，兄弟骨科的未来遥遥无期呢  
99：  
不过到底是怎样的细节啊？暧昧的细节很重要的！！也许是哪一步做的不对被误会成了亲情？  
100：  
楼上的说法听起来更惨啦…  
101：  
总之求细节嘛！想听想听！  
102：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
说是吃饭时用手指擦了大哥的嘴角然后舔了一下手指？结果只是笑了一下自己用餐巾擦了擦嘴角  
洗碗的时候从后面把人圈在怀里，头搁在肩膀上，大哥连头都没回直接让他去洗澡  
103：  
这…这暧昧力度有点微妙？感情要好的兄弟也会这么做吧  
104：  
等等楼上哪家兄弟会这么做啊！  
105：  
但是从情况来看哥哥真的只是当做弟弟在撒娇？  
106：  
不是说弟弟是冷酷系男子不会撒娇的嘛  
107：  
兄弟俩以前的感情很好吧？以前这么做过也说不定？自然而然就不在意了  
108：  
可是一般的人来说被青少年的弟弟做这样的事还是会脸红心跳的吧...  
109：  
说不定哥哥有害羞但是没表现出来？影帝级别演技？  
110:Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
啊楼上这么一说好像真的是！大哥的确是那种不会把感情流露的类型  
111：  
哇遇上对手了呢  
112：  
让朋友不要灰心！再接再厉的话也许会有反应的！  
113：  
生w理w反w应w嘛  
114：  
楼上好污  
115：  
弟弟君的动作，兄弟之间也不算是太违和...  
更进一步怎么样？用追求恋人的方式？  
116：  
强吻嘛？  
霸道总裁爱上哥哥  
117：  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈什么鬼啦弟弟君看到你们这么说要哭了  
118：  
哥哥一步步退让的话可以强势一点啦  
可是现在是没反应喔？  
最基本的追求方式怎么样？  
119：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
最基本的...送花？？？  
120：  
花...果然是直男呢，楼主  
不过送花的话就很难被误会成兄弟情谊了呢


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：因为是午休，所以鸣人回复很勤快~ 佐助的叙述采用了我感觉中佐助的说话方式，看起来会稍稍别扭？但是因为是在和鸣人对话被原句照搬所以会有一些违和感
> 
> 我想要更多的同好！请来和我聊天！

火之国论坛>>>木叶忍者村>>>情感交流咨询>>>匿名版块  
标题：帮朋友问一下，有没有人追到过自己的大哥啊？

121：  
有想好送什么花了吗？  
个人建议不要送玫瑰，这是来自女孩子的建议喔  
122：  
百合的话也不要送比较好呢  
123：  
还有雏菊也不可以！虽然是象征纯洁但是送给哥哥的话会很奇怪的！  
124：  
大家提出的都是反面教材233  
125：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴   
朋友午饭的时候去花店了，和Sa酱一起  
可恶！为什么我要被留在这里做文书工作啊！  
126：  
被抛弃啦被抛弃啦  
127：  
好~可~怜~  
128：  
女友不会被拐走吧www  
129：  
朋友君是纯正的基佬看起来不可能哎wwwww  
130：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴   
啊Sa酱带了外卖回来！！好幸福！！  
131：  
朋友买完花就丢下Sa酱跑回家了嘛  
132：  
好过分又在秀恩爱hhh  
133：  
请问是买了什么样的花呢？  
134：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴   
是啊！那家伙拿到花束后就跑掉了！！  
Sa酱说是“选了匙叶草和丝石竹做了小小的一束，用淡蓝色的纱带扎起来。”还以为会选一大捧呢......  
135：  
哇喔听起来好棒的样子！朋友意外的有经验嘛！  
136：  
蓝色和白色的，小小的花朵吗？听描述就是会让收到的人dokidoki的礼物啊  
突然好羡慕哥哥是怎么回事...  
137：  
匙叶草的花语是永恒的记忆  
丝石竹是纯真、关怀与思恋  
超会撩啊你这个朋友！昨天是发挥失常了吧？！  
138：  
看到花语说明更心动了啊喂！ 这次绝对不会被误会了吧！  
139：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴   
他不知道花语的事，挑了这两种花是因为“感觉和哥哥很像”   
我是不知道他的想法啦，哪里相似了？？？  
140：  
直男不会理解骨科的心情啦233  
141：  
应该是基佬的心情才对！  
从选的花来看，在朋友眼中哥哥是想要照顾的人吧？自带纯爱滤镜什么的  
142：  
楼主再多讲一讲花的事情嘛！比如在哪里买的买了多少支？  
143：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴   
去了朋友家里开的花店，17支花  
这么说来花的数量是大哥的年龄呢！有两下子嘛这家伙！  
144：  
天呐你朋友缺妹妹吗！简直是理想中的兄弟！！！  
145：  
噫你朋友真的蛮厉害的连年龄都有考虑到…个鬼啊！大哥才17岁吗？！那你的朋友岂不是小孩子！  
146：  
相差五岁的兄弟...才12岁就这么会撩了？！  
147：  
重点应该是才12岁就妄想哥哥了好吗！  
现在的孩子真是不得了...  
148: Σ( ° △ °|||)︴   
啊啊啊啊搞错了！不是你们想的那个样子！  
149：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴   
糟了这下解释不清了  
150：  
楼主说完这句话就遁了呢...  
151：  
啊呀……跑掉啦  
152：  
是担心透露隐私嘛  
回来吧楼主？我们会忽略年龄问题继续帮忙的  
153：  
但是总感觉有些微妙的样子…嘛不管啦！别人家的隐情就不要打探了嘛，这才是匿名版块的宗旨噢  
154：  
我们不会继续问这个啦，楼主桑快回来  
155：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴   
谢谢大家了...我没法解释，但是我的朋友绝对不是12岁！  
156：  
各家都有各家的难处嘛，欢迎回来喔！  
157：  
欢迎回家~  
158：  
我们理解的，楼主不要放在心上  
159：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴   
有紧急任务所以午休结束了……朋友也被紧急召回  
脸色好恐怖  
160：  
紧急任务吗……辛苦了！朋友的花有送达吗？  
161：  
希望这一次能够顺利地传达心意！  
162：  
如果可以的话……能拜托楼主问问发生了什么吗？  
163：  
千万要送到手啊朋友君  
毕竟是午休专门跑出去仔细挑选的，包含心意的花束  
164：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴   
啊还好还好，他好像只是因为和大哥只来得及说几句话就被叫走而焦躁  
花送到啦！目测收到了不错的反应！  
165：  
呜哇太好啦喜极而泣  
心意传达到真的是太好了  
166：  
我也跟着激动起来了呢  
刚刚的气氛好紧张！大家全都超揪心  
167：  
我也是我也是！连午饭都忘记吃凉掉了！  
看到朋友把花送到哥哥手上真是太棒啦，我去热一下饭继续吃~  
168：  
全楼的心都系在了那束花上233  
169：  
楼主去出紧急任务了应该不会很快回复我们？  
大家先去做自己的事情吧！今天的紧张已经全部用光啦  
170：  
那晚餐时间见了喔  
171：  
晚饭见~  
172：  
今天的晚饭是楼主最爱的拉面！  
情况如何啦？  
173：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴   
任务顺利完成！  
现在在吃晚饭，一会就回村子了！！  
174：  
外出办公吗，好厉害  
175：  
求讲午休花束！不要tbc啊嘤  
176：  
喔喔喔回来了回来了！快讲花束嘛ww  
177：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
朋友的话：  
「哥哥在午休看到我有点惊讶，第一句话问的居然是“没有吃饱吗？下午带一些点心？”  
说了不用已经吃过饭了，结果被微笑着摸了头发  
把花拿出来的时候非常吃惊，好多年都没有见到那样的表情了，有点迟疑地问：是给我的吗？  
然后接了过来，低着头脸上还是有点迷茫的表情说了谢谢，就没有再说话了  
对哥哥说了，以后就不要把我当作小孩子了，本来想要多说一些话的，结果就被叫走了」  
这样看来进展很不错？？  
178：  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我好激动！！！  
179：  
我也是！哥哥终于有了心态上的变化！！虽然只说了一句话但是朋友Good Job！超能干的不是吗  
180：  
哥哥终于也像我们一样体会到了dokidoki的心情了！耶！！！！！！！！


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：因为电影票很贵，昨天又是半价日于是跑去看了电影没有更新非常抱歉！每天中午来更新的迷妹们对不起！让你们失望了  
> 这篇小番外已经进入到倒数第二章了，明天就是最后一次更新！  
> 由于论坛体的视角和人物性格限制，这篇番外没有办法提供所有细节；完结后我会开始写长一点的正文，希望能解答大家的疑惑
> 
> 最后，请同好来和我说话！我想要！同好！跟我聊天！Thank you >v0！

火之国论坛>>>木叶忍者村>>>情感交流咨询>>>匿名版块  
标题：帮朋友问一下，有没有人追到过自己的大哥啊？

181：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
哟大家！早上开始有任务！可能没法及时回复大家了！  
182：  
哎~~任务吗？果然楼主是忍者呢  
辛苦啦！今天也在为木叶而努力工作的楼主桑！  
183：  
这个要求也许任性了一点……但是能不能在走之前讲讲朋友和哥哥的进展了？真的很好奇回家之后的情况呢  
184:  
啊讲不了也没关系！任务是最重要的！  
185：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
这个啊  
朋友现在稍稍有点苦恼了  
本来以为让大哥意识到了他的感情，结果大哥变得有些疏远了  
怎么帮他才好啊？？我对恋爱真是一点都不擅长的！！追到Sa酱就是我毕生的运气了  
186：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
得走了！回来见！  
187：  
哎——！！！！！？？？？？？？？不要啊！！！！！！！！！  
188：  
哇楼上发出了了不得的哀鸣  
是因为朋友还是楼主呢？  
189：  
我也忍不住跟着惨叫了起来  
190：  
为什么哥哥会疏远朋友啊！！！！！！！！为什么！！！！！明明是那么棒又体贴的弟弟！！！！！  
191：  
这个结局我无法接受！！！！！！  
192：  
不可以就这么结束啊！！！！！人生的第一对骨科绝不可以BE！！！！！！！  
193：  
通过感叹号体会到了大家的心情呢  
没有BE啦大家，不要慌！哥哥大概只是在苦恼吧  
像大家说的，优秀又体贴的弟弟的爱慕哟  
在烦恼怎么做吧？  
194：  
为什么会疏远？！  
不不不普通的哥哥都会这么做的不是吗  
195：  
有反应总是好过以为只是兄弟情义呀！  
196：  
反应过大了可怎么办呜呜呜呜呜  
再也回不去了吗  
197：  
不请不要提前立下这种Flag  
198：  
楼主就这么离开了，留下了哀嚎遍地的大家  
这种事情我们也没有办法啊！！！！  
199：  
目前来看只能靠弟弟的撒娇绝技来稍做挽回了  
200：  
撒娇吗？可以吗？不会把哥哥吓跑吧  
“弟弟是要撒娇还是在想H的事情”什么的...  
201：  
楼上的说法看起来更糟糕了（泣  
202：  
整个帖子陷入了低迷中  
203：  
快回来吧楼主  
我们真的需要你  
204：  
一天过去了  
快回来啊楼主  
205：  
好怀念楼主熟悉的惊恐颜文字呢  
206：  
拉面在木叶等着你回来哦  
207：  
已经是凌晨了  
楼主明天会回来吗  
208：  
早上好  
209：  
……早  
还没回来吗  
210：  
中午了  
楼主我们好想你啊呜呜  
211：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
我回来了！大家久等了抱歉！  
刚刚经历了修罗场，需要平复一下心情  
212：  
欢迎回来！！！！！！！！！  
213：  
欢迎回家楼主桑！！！！！！好想你  
214：  
任务辛苦啦！！！！！  
215：  
修罗场？作为忍者真的很辛苦呢  
216：  
哎哎发生什么大事了吗？？  
217：  
敌袭？？！！  
218：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
不是任务啦！木叶和我都很安全的！  
219：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
是感情上的修罗场  
感觉发生了了不得的事情  
完全没有头绪说起啊啊啊啊  
220：  
感情？？？？？？和Sa酱发生什么了吗？  
221：  
同样感觉发生了不得了的事情呢  
222：  
还是朋友？？？是朋友吗？？  
223：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
因为涉及到任务，没有办法细讲  
回来的时候，朋友的大哥不见了  
225：  
………………………………  
226：  
…………………………………………  
227：  
………………………………我有种不好的预感  
228：  
千万不要是我想对那样  
229：  
逃走了吗？！  
230：  
不要说出来让事情成真啊，楼上的混蛋！  
231：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
总之就是，展开了搜寻  
最后找到了  
朋友超级火大，我以为两个人要大打出手了  
232：  
楼主打出的每一个字，我都超焦心地看着  
233：  
请务必好好的啊朋友和哥哥！  
234：  
然后呢？打起来了吗？  
楼主的立场一定相当尴尬吧  
235：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
朋友对大哥发了火，大哥就一直沉默着  
结果朋友说出了“骗子！”之类的话  
236：  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊不要啊！！！！  
237：  
这么说很伤人的！！！！！快给哥哥道歉啊弟弟君！  
238：  
天哪隔着屏幕都能感觉到心口的刺痛  
239：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
朋友要大哥给出一个理由  
“对我们的未来十分迷茫”，大哥是这么说的  
一瞬间朋友就握住了大哥的肩膀，几乎把整个人都提起来了  
反正就是大哥不知道现在的选择是不是错误的，如果是的话就打算自己承担，让朋友走上轻松的路  
240：  
果然是为了兄弟二人的事吗……  
241：  
是个好哥哥呢。  
242：  
朋友有点太粗暴啦，那可是你仰慕的哥哥喔？给我温柔点！  
243：  
走上轻松的路吗…  
不愧是大哥呢，把一切都担下来的样子  
244：  
但是这种一个人承担一切的性格，对自己还是大家都太残忍了…  
245：  
一定经历过很多事情吧，这两人  
246：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
听了大哥说的话，朋友反倒渐渐平静了下来  
说了请待在我身边什么的，一把抱住了大哥  
实在是太尴尬了，我就找借口先溜了  
所以说，这到底是怎么回事啊？！  
247：  
噫wwwww  
目击了现场喔wwwwww  
248：  
和好了吧？这个样子是和好了吧？？  
249：  
看起来是和好了233  
什么嘛！白担心了啊我们！楼主说话不要大喘气嘛  
250：  
真是，心脏都要吓得停止了  
没有事真的太好啦  
251：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
我也很疑惑啊？这两个人是和好了对吧？那是不是不需要恋爱建议了？？我的使命可以结束了吧？  
252：  
不这只是兄弟的和好，距离恋人还有很远的一段路要走（远目  
253：  
虽然很不想这么说，但是我同意楼上的看法  
254：  
兄弟以上，恋人未满嘛？  
也蛮可爱的不是吗  
255：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
啊？！那我还要再给这家伙恋爱上的建议？！  
饶了我吧！！！！  
只有这种事情我做不到啊！！  
256：  
嘛毕竟楼主桑是直男呢  
257：  
毕竟追到Sa酱就花光全部运气了呢  
258：  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们好w过w分w  
259：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
什么嘛！！结果留下我一个人写报告！  
260：  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈怨念不是被亲亲我我的兄弟闪瞎

而是写报告吗！


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：这篇番外完结啦！人生第一篇较长的完结短片，我的内心十分excited甚至想搞个大新闻（超狗脸
> 
> 非常感谢一路看到这里的大家！
> 
> 不算是一个有趣的故事，但是是从鸣人视角看到的宇智波骨科的过程！写鸣人很开心，鸣人真的好可爱呀！小樱也是！(Sa酱就是鸣人在匿名时对小樱的爱称！
> 
> 认识了好多同好，好满足————！

**火之国论坛 >>>木叶忍者村>>>情感交流咨询>>>匿名版块**   
**标题：帮朋友问一下，有没有人追到过自己的大哥啊？**

261：  
亲亲我我的兄弟什么的www骨科成真的日子不远了！  
262：  
楼主的内心是崩溃的233  
263：  
别灰心！秀恩爱的话楼主不会输！  
264：  
哈哈哈哈早晨起来看到这个回复笑都笑醒了  
早上好呀！  
265：  
早！今天有什么新闻吗~  
266：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
早哟！新闻是拿到了拉面免费卷！  
265：  
不是要你的新闻啦2333333333要朋友和哥哥的！  
266：  
拉面免费什么的……对楼主来讲是大事吧！  
267：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
嗯！  
朋友迟到了！还没出现！  
268：  
噫朋友居然起晚了——？！  
是不是发生了什么不可告人的事情！！  
269：  
我好激动  
270：  
发生什么了？告白了吗！  
271：  
告白告白告白！  
272：  
我选择不随波逐流！  
朋友和哥哥H了吗！  
273：  
好一个不随波逐流呢，上面  
274：  
出现了奇怪的东西hhhh  
275：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
朋友来了  
一大早就得意洋洋的样子是怎么回事啊这个混蛋？！报告的事情还没找你算账呢！  
276：  
对报告耿耿于怀呢（笑  
277：  
朋友遇到好事啦？  
278：  
果然是告白成真了吧！  
279：  
请帮我们问问嘛（渴望脸  
280：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
已经没有求助的必要了....  
前途好灰暗  
281：  
没有求助的必要了？果然？？？  
282：  
耶！！！！！骨科成真了！！！！！  
283：  
不知道为什么两个基佬在一起了我会这么激动！！！但是好开心啊！！！  
284：  
我也是我也是！  
285：  
怎么说的怎么说的？哥哥同意交往了吗？  
286：  
麻吉ww超好运的不是吗  
287：  
我也想知道告白过程~  
289：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
“做了”←是这么说的  
我好不容易才上了一垒这家伙一夜三垒是要怎样啊！可恶！  
290：  
272楼的锦鲤，出来  
我要给你上香  
291：  
真的锦鲤呢  
请收下我的贡品  
292：  
272桑，请保佑我今年脱团！  
293：  
教练我想脱团！  
294：  
↑锦鲤教练？！  
295：  
现在的骨科  
一言不合就开车！  
296：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
那家伙说个不停  
快救救我！我不想听这样的事情！  
为什么会变成这样啊  
297：  
哈哈哈哈哈朋友变成笨蛋情侣啦233  
298：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
帮他问建议不是想要这样的结果啊！  
快住手啊混蛋  
有时间的话写一下任务报告啊！  
299：  
如果听他讲话，塞给他的话应该会毫无意识地写完？  
300：  
什么嘛，lab rat实验？  
301：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
那家伙还真把递过去的报告写了？！  
虽然还在讲大哥的事就是了  
302：  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
303：  
我好想笑啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
304：  
再多给他一些如何？hhhhh  
305：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
以超快的速度全部写完了  
306：  
更好笑了233333333333  
307：  
冰山系设定崩坏啦！这个朋友ooc啦！  
308：  
OOC什么的www  
309：  
由求助帖变成了吐槽吗？！  
310：  
没关系楼主单身狗大军欢迎你！  
311：  
↑楼主有女友呢（。  
312：  
楼主也是情侣军团的哦  
313：  
哇地一声哭了出来  
314：Σ( ° △ °|||)︴  
既然朋友的事情圆满解决了，我就不用帮忙出主意了！  
这段日子非常感谢大家！  
Thank you啦！  
315：  
啊，要走了吗  
316：  
是呢，已经圆满结束了啊  
317：  
有点舍不得…  
318：  
我也是，和楼主和大家度过了很愉快的时光！谢谢啦！  
319：  
楼主bye bye~  
320：  
再见啦大家！  
321：  
Bye bye！


End file.
